Vampire Legacy
by shadowwriter329
Summary: Vampires may seems like myths and stories but the real truth is hidden right under your nose. But change for both worlds are in the wind and it is up to Kim and Ron to keep the two worlds from making on big blood bath. What secrets are hidden in their blood to help both worlds? rated T for now.


Happy Halloween everyone! Yes this is a new story but my partner and I had several ideas finished and I wanted to have them up to see how they work out. If people like them then we shall work on them more. So check out the other stories and tell us what you think.

As you may or may not know I have been working together with wolfprackersson09 with several stories we have been working on together. If you are interested then check them out, they are on his profile. Also a shout out to any reader who are artist as well. My partner and I are looking for out DevianART for our stories, both the ones we do ourselves and together. Anyone who wants to please let us know. One may even have their art be use as our cover for our stories.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Kim Possible nor any of the work features some of the famous vampires that will be mention later.

Vampire Legacy

It was midnight in the stormy countryside in Europe. On a hillside stood a tall and elegit manor where a light shone in one of the windows. Inside the room showed a study where someone paced around thinking. The figure is a handsome young looking name with black mostly straight hair with slightly long bangs, part of which reach down between his eyes along his nose. He had slightly pale skin and his eyes were a natural red as strange as it seems. He stood six one in an expensive suit with a six-button double breasted tailcoat, a grey vest over his white dress shirt, black trousers and a black string tie. His shoes were black Italian leathers and white gloves on his hands. He stood with an air of nobility and power to him.

He move swiftly but his mind was elsewhere. Several things went through his mind, which included his plans for the next few months from the information he had acquired recently. He also thought of someone else, 'Yes he will no doubt he drawn into this. His skills and hobby which leads him around the world will lead to the matters at hand.' He smiled slightly craftily, 'Maybe I can use this to my advantage.'

He paused, his smile dropping as he picked up something. Someone was moving silently throughout him home. The footsteps were quite yet swift and there were many of them. He focus on his sense and learned several things at once. 1) was that there were several of the intruders, three or five. 2) That they were combat army uniforms and were armed with high power weapons. He smelled the gunpowder and silver in the weapons and ammo. The last thing he learned was the way they barely breathe and the fact they had no heartbeat showed him what they really were. He stood by his desk waiting with his arms crossed. The men were outside his door and then…Bang! The door was kicked open, despite the fact it wasn't lock, and five men entered the room, all weapons trained on him as soon as they saw him. They moved so they spread throughout the room apart and different angles. He raised a brow at them all, "My my, I don't recall expecting company." His tone told them he was bored and it unsettled them slightly.

The leader, or some he assumed was the leader, replied, "It's over Vlad, your plans stop here."

The man, Vlad chuckled as he closed his eyes clearly amused, "Really? And I assume you are here to kill me?"

The men did not answer as they had their weapons armed ready to fire on command. Vlad open his eyes and said calmly, "My dear boy; you are what? Barely 100? You are 300 years too early to become a threat to me."

The men all were scare but as Vlad took a single step towards them the leader cried, "FIRE!"

The men all fired their gun, rapid semi auto fire rain in the room. However when the leader was halfway through his clip did he realize the man was gone. He lowered his gun and looked around…only to stiffen in fear as the sight around him.

All is men were on the floor dead with their throats slashed open and slightly burning. "You know I never could tell," a familiar voice said behind him causing the man to shake and look over his shoulder. Vlad stood there looking up wondering in his thoughts as he had a silver letter opener twirling in his hand, "Is it irony for a vampire to have a weapon like this made or is it an oxymoron?"

The leader stared bewildered before he slowly reached for his handgun. Vlad looked at him with a raised brow, "please try, I want to see the look on your face when you do."

The man pulled his gun and fired three times. The man blinked as Vlad was still standing there as if nothing had happen. Vlad then reached out and held his closed fist, "here," he slowly open his hand palm upward, "I believe these belong to you."

The leader foolishly looked down and shook as he saw three silver bullets in his hands. Before he could do anything he choked as the letter opener was in his neck. He fell to the floor with Vlad over him.

Vlad simple walked over the dead bodies to his desk, which was undamaged from the bullets unlike the wall, and looked over to the letter he was in the middle of writing. "Now that the entertainment is out of the way I should get back to his." He chuckled aloud, "So what will you do Ronald, the ball will be in your court I expect."

[That is an awesome way to start.]

(Scene Break)

It was another day in Middleton Colorado as Ronald Stoppable was meeting up with his best friend, Kim Possible. He then noticed the crimson haired attractive girl in question, wearing her seemingly usual ensemble of a green tank-top and blue slacks as she met up with Ron.

"Morning KP, so what's on the agenda for today?" He asked as she grabbed the necessary books for the next class.

"Unless something comes up, not much beyond school and cheer practice. After that maybe some shopping." Kim said, getting a disapproving groan from Rufus, Ron's pet Naked Mole Rat, and Ron himself, before she then added, "If you both behave we might stop by Bueno Nacho." It was just when the pet and master made a small celebration that her Kimmunicator went off.

Kim answered it, "Go Wade"

"Dementor is at it again," Wade informed them as he typed away, "He's taken over a super satiate. It is a martially one that is design to fire long spike onto targets going over Mach ten."

"Great," Kim muttered while Ron asked, "I know, it can't do a much damage as a nuke. I'm surprise none of our major villains sent one into space to be used as a threat."

"Actually they can't, even for villain." Wade said as he pulled something up, "there is a treaty made during the cold war that prevents anyone, even villains from keeping or using a weapon of mass destruction in space."

"So why do we even have these laser shooting satiates and this new one Dementor has?"

"By definition a WMD is a weapon of nuclear, bio-hazard or radioactive components."

Ron blinked, "So if Mr. Dr. P made a death star like laser on the moon, he won't be in trouble?"

"Not from the treaty," Wade added with a smirk, "From his wife however…"

"Moving on," Kim asked annoyed but knew her dad would get into trouble with her mother if (and she knew he would never will) make a weapon like that on the moon. "I'm guessing Dementor is saying he will use it if they do not compile to his demands."

"Yep," Wade said popping the 'p'. "I tracked his single and already got a ride on the way."

"You rock Wade," Kim said before the duo raced off to change for their mission.

(Scene change)

Looking back Ron wondered how he got into the sitch he was in now. They found Dementor's lair no problem and after a small sky diving trip to a safe landing point and a small climb they snuck into the lair. However their stealth approach was hindered inside as Dementor had his super-size mutant wiener dogs in the lair and they were able to quickly sniff them out and alerted the villain. Now the pair was being circled by the massive dogs, which now had some sort of armor on them, while Dementor gloated over head on his high chair/platform. "I does my heart good to see you here in my hour of victory! My new and improve veiner hounds can resist all forms of combat and vith their armor there is nothing to stop them or ME!"

Ron looked at the hounds with narrowed eyes. They were still circling and growling but they were looking unsteady, like they knew they were against something higher on the food chain. Dementor did not seem to notice the dogs' demeanor for ready to defend themselves rather than ready to take them down on his command. "Now I vill take my victory on your own Middleton."

Kim narrowed her eyes, "Not a chance Dementor."

The villain laughed amused, "Always with the jokes, finish them!" he ordered with a snap of his finger as he walked away.

The wieners growled still circling, looking for an opening. Ron narrowed his eyes and flared some of his aura. Not enough for even a human to notice even as close as Kim was but to the animal it stiffen feeling it. Ron had no idea what it saw through the aura but it backed away, head bowed and tail, between its legs whimpering. Ron grinned and turned to Kim to help but he noticed the other wiener dog was backing away just like the one he faced. "KP?" Ron asked.

Kim turned with a grin and held a can of spray out, "scent of an alpha wolf. Even if they are mutant dogs they still have the instincts of one and most dogs would avoid a wolf if they smell on."

Ron blinked but shrugged accepting that, but wondered when Wade every made something like that.

'No time to think of it now.' Ron thought as the two made their way through the gap left open by the mutant Wiener Dogs, and towards Dementor who was ready to take his revenge on them to show he wasn't kidding around about using the laser to destroy a town.

'Now to vhait and make my demands.' He thought until the metal caught Kim and Ron jumping up behind him. Yet, he noticed something very strange about their eyes before he turned.

"Vhat!? How did you get past my dog!?" He asked, still wondering why their eyes had been red, or at least glowing for a small bit of time.

"Dogs are still dogs man, and Kim had the fragrance of alpha wolf on her." Ron said as he took a martial art stance for Monkey Kung-Fu, and Kim took her own stance as well.

"I do not believe zat! Is impossible to get the scent of an alpha." Dementor said as he readied a fighting stance as well, and while he was an intelligent professor, he could fight much better than Drakken. Of course, that might be saying a little too much due to the fact that just about anyone could fight better than Drakken.

Kim scoffed, "I think we have been over this,"

Dementor growled but still kept his stance ready, "I Vill Not LOSE!"

Ron smiled, "Dude you already did,"

Dementor raised a brow under his helmet before he noticed his main control station. Rufus was standing on it with the Kimmunicator plugged in. from the look on the main screen Dementor could already see he was losing control. "NOOO!"

Rufus laughed and blew a raspberry at the villain. Seeing he had lost the villain played his final trump card. He pressed a button on his wrist and small explosions started to go off, "I may have lost my veapon but victory vill still be Mine!" he whistled and jumped down on top of his wiener dogs. "Goodbye Kim Possible, for the last time."

Kim and Ron tried to steady themselves as the base rocked from the blasts, Ron grabbing Rufus and Kim her Kimmunicator. "We have to leave now!" Kim ordered as they pair raced off.

Once the started to reach the tunnels out part of the wall came down, separating them. "KP!" Ron cried over the rocks.

"Ron!" Kim cried out, "I'm fine, I can still get out, head down the tunnel and I'll meet you outside!"

Ron looked at Rufus who was worried as well. But Ron had faith in Kim and raced down the tunnel. The tunnel shook and the roof started to break apart as rocks fell. Ron need he needed to become fast so he focus on his form and in an instant he change. A blond hair wolf raced down the tunnel at great speeds. In his smaller form he was able to stay look and avoid the rocks with ease. Over the sounds of the rocks cracking and fall he could have sworn he heard the faith sound of a large wild cat, like a panther or leopard, roaring. He saw light up ahead and jumped right out of it and landed on all fours. He changed back at once as the tunnel caved in behind him, sending up dust pass him. "KP!" Ron cried as a second tunnel caved in as well.'

"Ron's I'm okay," Kim cried as she walked out if the dust.

Ron sighed in relief seeing his friend. He did not noticed the looked Kim gave him before she called Wade to get a ride back home.

(Scene Break)

It was around lunch time as Kim and Ron were eating, but Kim had a thought on what to do. She knew she saw Ron change from wolf to himself, and that meant something.

"So Ron, when were you going to tell me that you're a dhampir?" Kim asked straight out, drinking some 'tomato juice', just like Ron. Ron just looked her like a deer caught in headlights.

"Um, what do you mean dhampir?" Ron asked as he managed to swallow his drink of 'tomato juice' and ask that. Kim just looked at with the face that spoke trouble.

"You know, half-vampire half-human. Drinker of blood, half-undead, that kind of Dhampir is what I'm talking about. I saw you transform from a wolf to yourself."

Ron stared stunned, he never expected Kim to have seen him let aloud figure out what he really was….wait a minute. Ron leaned closer looking Kim over as she just raised an eyebrow, "How do you know what a dhampir is and how be turning from a wolf to myself makes me one."

Kim gave a small laugh, "It was a plan blond hair wolf but not a werewolf. As for how I know of them, I'm one as well."

Ron blinked as he did not see that coming, "You as well. Wait then why are you asking me why I never told you if you are in the same boat?"

Kim took a bite of her food and swallowed before she replied, "Because you tend to over react with stuff."

"What? I do not."

Kim raised a hand with a finger sticking up, "Monkeys, Robotic horses, flick-able bugs, camp Wannaweep." Kim kept listing them off adding more and more fingers. "Not to mention the whole issue with you moving to Norway."

"Okay, okay, I get it," Ron said holding his hands up. He then blinked, "Wait move to…you remember that?"

Kim lowered her hand, "Yeah that day I got a sudden burst of memories and released what happen. When you mention the fact you hated meat cakes when you never even heard of them before told me you got something as well."

Ron nodded, "yeah I said that as I did not know if you got anything as well. When you asked me 'what' I pretended I did not know anything."

Kim nodded seeing his point "Look you have some issues with major changes. I did not know you were a dhampir or knew anything of the supernatural and telling you I was a dhampir would be dropping a major bomb."

"What about me?" Ron asked "I thought the same and you even stated several times before you did not believe in magic in any shape or form. Am I going to drop 'my' bomb on you like that?"

Kim shrugged, "But you know I can handle change. Besides knowing you were a dhampir as well would have made things a lot easier. No more hiding from you and we can both work on handling some issues together."

Ron blinked before they both blushed and not looked at one another. Ron then asked, "So who's your vampire parent? It's not either Dr. P's is it?"

Kim shook her head, "No they are both human. The thing is I don't know who real mother is. My mom told me that she was a friend of their and she gave me to them. I don't even know her name or heard from here. Hell I don't even know if she is still alive."

Ron frowned here, "I never meet my dad before. I get some letters from time to time. He says he is busy with movement with the vampires and other creatures of the night as he puts it. I never out right asked what his name is but I always had a feeling it was someone important."

"So, we're both in the same boat about our vampire parents. Although, is there any clue to your father's identity." Kim sighed as to further prove her point, elongated her canines into fangs with her eyes glowing green and slitted before turning back to normal.

"Yeah, that's true, but I get the feeling that something bad gonna happen. As for the identity he always signs his name with the initial D. He also seems to send an occasional night tutor to teach me stuff, swordsmanship, languages, and that kind of stuff." Ron said and she was impressed when Ron wrote down the different languages he learned. He also did the same and flashed his vampiric features, but his eyes turned blood red before they returned to normal. Before they could dive into more vampire talk, the bell rang signaling the start of the next class, and the unfortunate end of lunch.

(Scene Break)

In a dark alley somewhere, a young man was hanging around.

'Geez, when's the damn sun going down?' He thought as he wanted to hunt, to find a sweet succulent and drain her dry. After all, when he's immortal, what use was human life other than to be fodder for him and others like him?

He glanced up past the sky line and saw the sun was sitting still but not fast enough in his opinion. Still he waited all the while keeping an eye out for new pray. Then with his sharp hearing he hear the sound of two teenager talking. One seem to be male and the other female. He grinned, showing sharp canines. He eyed the sky and saw the sun was now behind the buildings, enough darkness for the street and the alleyway. He smiled darkly as he waited.

His plan was simple; grab both teen and pulled them into the alley. He would knock the boy out, possibly smashing him into the brick wall, and safe him for later. As for the girl he had a few options. If she was good looking he would have some fun with her and then drink her blood. If she was a virgin then he will take only a little, take her away and use to his content until she was broken and for a while afterwards before he drained her dry. If she wasn't then he will use her for a few hours and drain her dry and then kill the boy. If she was a virgin then he would drain the boy to make up for the amount of blood he would have gotten.

He was quite as they walked pass before he made his move. He appeared behind them and grabbed their shoulders. Then everything went wrong, terribly wrong.

Both teens grabbed a hand on their shoulders and pulled him towards him. Before he had time to react they both elbowed him in the stomach and sent him flying back into the alley. He gasped for breath, holding his chest. That last hit hurt him. While it was not impossible for a human to hurt a vampire bare handed he never thought a pair of teenagers would do it. He sat up as the teen entered the alleyway. He glared up at them, "You shouldn't have done that. Now I will have to make this painful."

He snarled and showed his fangs. To his surprise neither teen looked surprise nor scared. They glared as well and he say in the dark their eyes were red and were slits. He was surprised before he noticed they growled showing their fangs. He chuckled and held his hands up in surrender, "My apologies, I did not know there was any more vampires in this city."

With their age he expected someone young in both age and terms as vampires. "Now I did not mean anything by it," he added seeing them ready to fight, "I was simply looking for something to drink and I did not know you were vampires as well. There is no need to fight. We can take this all behind us and maybe work together. I am sure we can find some humans we can all drink and enjoy." He smirked, "Maybe a group you two can fancy and help enjoy as well."

Kim growled once more, tired of hearing this guy, "Why should we?"

The vampire frowned, "No reason to be rude. After all before long we won't have any problems finding any human to drink from."

Ron was quite raising a brow "Oh?"

The vampire chuckled, "You two must be young ones. You see word is going around of a major change in reality. A revolution for us vampires. One of the major powerful vampires of legends will be leading a turn of the world where vampires are the ones in charge. The human will be what they are meant to be, cattle for our uses and slater."

That was something new that they heard. They didn't really hang out at any vampire places to really hear any rumors, but this was big.

"So, you're saying that an elder vampire, possibly an old blood is getting ready for some kind of vampire revolution?" Kim asked as Ron looked at the man in disgust. The vampire in question just smiled at them.

"Yeah, and I hope it's true. No more hiding, no more secrets. Just the natural order of us over them." He said, but he never noticed the fire in their eyes out of pure anger and disgust. They grew up largely around humans with at least one human step-parent, Anne for Kim and Mr. Stoppable for Ron. And to say that humans were nothing but cattle like sheep or cows, it didn't feel right to them.

The vampire smiled thinking he had won them over. He lowered his hands and asked, "So, shall we?"

Kim made the first move. She stepped forward and broke into a run. However a few steps in her whole body transformed into a large black panther. With her new form and speed she was right in front of the vampire. His stunned formed had no time to react as Kim pounced on him with a roar. The vampire felt a few ribs cracked from the blow as he fell with the panther Kim on top of him. She roared again and bit right into his neck, ripping through his flesh and veins before she let go and backed away as she transformed back.

The vampire gasped as he held his neck to slow down the bleeding. He knew he could heal but only if he had blood to regenerate with. He was losing way too much blood to heal fast enough. He stared up at Kim who now had blood on her face and Ron who moved next to her, ready in case the vampire did anything. "Why?" he choked trying in vain to stop the bleeding.

Kim glared and licked the blood around her lips, "I hate people like you. You see people as nothing but animals for your amusement and use. I won't let you go and hurt anyone. You think you are better than them? You just a rabid dog that has to be put down."

The vampire tried to growl but failed as he choked again, "You think you know anything? We will have our rightful place. You can't stop it."

Ron shook his head, "Whatever they are planning we'll stop them."

The vampire was surprise at the claim, "Fools," he choked one last time before he went limp from bleeding out.

Up above the alleyway, a figure was watching the little exchange. The woman smiled, showing fangs as her gazed went to Kim and Ron but focused mainly on Kim, "You've gotten stronger Kimmie. For someone so young you show much promise. Now you know of what's to come. The question is, how can you change the world."

_So what do you all think? Is this good enough to continue or will it burn itself to embers. If you like this story, then check out some of my other ones. Make sure you check out the one me and my partner worked on, they are on his profile. Please review._


End file.
